Le réveillon du lion
by Wonderinn
Summary: Le soir du réveillon, tout le monde pense à faire la fête. Tout le monde sauf Kyoya, qui préfère s'entrainer de son côté. Mais en ce soir du 24 décembre, l'entrainement du vert ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu. En fait, rien ne va se dérouler comme le lion l'avait prévu... Un petit OS de Noël tout mignon, écrit avec amour ! Et joyeux Noël à vous ! *3*


**_Moi : *porte un pull rouge avec un renne* Joyeux Noël ! \^o^/_**

 ** _Kyoya : *porte un pull noir avec un pingouin kawaii* Ouais, joyeux Noël._**

 ** _Ryuga : *porte un pull rouge avec un sapin décoré* C'est ça…_**

 ** _Moi : …Putain les gars, vous niquez l'ambiance ! -_-_**

 ** _Ryuga : J'en ai marre de ce pull !_**

 ** _Kyoya : On est ridicules !_**

 ** _Moi : Mais c'est vous qui les avais choisis…_**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *vexés* MAIS POURQUOI TU L'AS DIT ?!_**

 ** _Moi : Aouch, mes oreilles…_**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis humilié._**

 ** _Kyoya : Et moi donc !_**

 ** _Moi : Vous êtes vraiment des rabat-joie tous les deux ! Merde, c'est Noël quoi !_**

 ** _Kyoya : Et tu nous sers un OS guimauve de chez guimauve !_**

 ** _Moi : Oui bah c'est Noël ! Et puis le début est pas très guimauve._**

 ** _Ryuga : Je suis ultra OOC, c'est dingue…_**

 ** _Moi : Vous me gâchez mon plaisir, c'est pas possible ça ! Pour la peine, je vous offrirai pas vos cadeaux ! NA !_**

 ** _Ryuga : …Cadeaux ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Tu nous as acheté des cadeaux ?_**

 ** _Moi : Oui ! Mais vous m'avez saoulé, donc fuck you._**

 ** _Ryuga et Kyoya : *un peu dégoûtés*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, qui me fais le disclaimer, bande de désagréables ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

 ** _Moi : Allez, bon chapitre mes lecteurs adorés *3*_**

 ** _Ryuga : On a fait de la merde là…_**

 ** _Kyoya : Grave…_**

* * *

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 ** _Marius : J'ai déjà essayé de faire le père de Kyoya gentil…mais à chaque fois ça part en couilles. J'y peux rien moi, le caractère de Kyoya il vient bien de quelque part ! Et puis il a une tête à avoir un passé difficile !  
Pourquoi Ryuga n'a pas tué Reiji ? Bah…parce qu'il aurait terminé en taule ? Ou même pire : à l'asile, dans une cellule capitonnée avec une belle camisole de force ^^'  
P.S : Ça me manque les dissections en SVT. L'année dernière, on a disséqué un œil de bœuf, ma pote et moi on a passé dix minutes à s'acharner pour enlever le gras avec nos scalpels qui coupent rien XD (Law : T'as galéré juste parce que vous avez pas du bon matos, Wonderinn-ya. Moi : Exact, Traffy !)_**

 ** _NekoGardenFox : J'ai pleuré en écrivant le chapitre, mais c'est parce que je regardais Cold Case : Affaires Classées en même temps…et je pleure souvent à la fin des épisodes tellement c'est bien fait cette série ! ^_^'  
Oui, Reiji mérite de crever, mais le meurtre c'est pas très légal ! Malheureusement…parfois…  
J'ai dû aller chercher sur Wikipédia pour la rate, je me rappelais plus… Bah oui mais merde, ils remontent à loin mes cours d'anatomie ! C'est pas ma faute d'abord !  
Allez bien faire souffrir le père de Kyoya de ma part ! *clin d'œil et sourire sadique*_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 24 décembre. Il est 17H, le soleil commence à doucement disparaitre et les gens s'affairent. Passer le réveillon tout(e) seul(e), c'est un peu triste. Mais, en ce soir où les couples se consacrent une soirée au coin du feu bien au chaud, quelqu'un n'a pas la tête à la fête. Kyoya Tategami n'a pas de moitié avec qui passer son réveillon et son Noël, mais il s'en fout bien. Pour lui, c'est de la connerie mièvre et guimauve ! Il a donc prévu de passer sa soirée de réveillon à s'entrainer dans le Wolf Canyon. Par températures négatives. Avec son habituelle veste sans manches et son débardeur court. Un vrai maso ce mec ! Sur le chemin vers le Wolf Canyon, Kyoya grogne en repensant aux différentes soirées qu'ont prévues ses « amis ». Gingka et Madoka veulent ÉVIDEMMENT passer la soirée en amoureux, Tsubasa et Hikaru ont décidé d'aller observer les étoiles, bref : la niaiserie !

- **Pff, c'est stupide,** grommelle le vert à voix basse. **A quoi ça sert de passer une soirée à ne rien faire au coin du feu alors qu'on peut s'entrainer ? Gingka me déçoit. Remarque, ça arrange mes affaires ! A ce rythme-là, je vais vite le surpasser.**

Le lion secoue la tête, fixant le sol en marchant. La proportion de couples parmi les gens qu'il connait et qu'il apprécie (ou pas) est tout de même assez impressionnante ! Gingka et Madoka, Tsubasa et Hikaru, ces idiots de Masamune et King, Zéo et Toby, Bao et Aguma, Jack et Damian, Chris et Dynamis… Clairement, ça fait trop de guimauve pour Kyoya. Même son petit frère s'y met ! Il se trouve que Kakeru, son frérot adoré, le petit rayon de soleil de sa vie, a craqué pour Ryuto, le petit frère de Ryuga chasseur de trésors qu'il a rencontré à la Montagne de Brume. Kyoya en était sidéré lorsqu'il l'a appris. Pourquoi lui ?! Certes, Ryuto n'a rien à voir avec Ryuga…mais quand même !

L'empereur dragon s'est fait discret depuis le combat qu'il a livré contre Rago et qui a failli lui coûter la vie. Pas comme s'il n'était déjà pas discret avant… Ça arrange Kyoya d'un côté. Depuis quelques temps, il ressent une gêne étrange en présence de Ryuga, comme une sorte de malaise. Donc moins il le voit, mieux il se porte ! Quand le vert aura vaincu Gingka, il défiera Ryuga. Il est bien décidé à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas le plus fort !

De longues minutes plus tard, Kyoya arrive au Wolf Canyon. Le vent y est particulièrement violent ce soir, pour le plus grand plaisir du vert ! La nuit est tombée mais les rayons de la lune éclairent suffisamment l'endroit au goût du lion. Avec un grand sourire carnassier, il s'attaque à l'escalade des parois escarpées. Il l'a fait beaucoup de fois, mais il change de côté chaque fois pour que ce soit toujours difficile. Ce ne serait pas un bon entraînement autrement ! Les rafales de vent glacé fouettent le corps et le visage de Kyoya comme jamais. Il se cramponne de toutes ses forces à ses prises pour ne pas tomber, son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage. Maso, je vous le disais. Le vert progresse prudemment mais rapidement, manquant quand même quelques fois de se faire arracher de la paroi par les bourrasques violentes d'un vent horriblement froid. Arrivé en haut, il observe les alentours et souffle sur ses mains. Il fait froid, très froid, et le vent empire les choses. Mais ça, le rebelle aux yeux bleus s'en fout bien ! Au contraire, le vent est parfait ce soir. Il dégaine sa toupie avec un sourire ravi et se place en position de lancer.

- **Rugis Léone !** S'écrie Kyoya avec excitation. **HYPER VITESSE !**

Le vert lance sa fidèle Fang Léone avec force et le spectre caractéristique de sa toupie se matérialise, fier et rugissant avec puissance. Kyoya arbore un sourire presque fou, impatient de voir ce que va donner son coup spécial avec un vent d'une pareille force.

- **Déchaine-toi Léone !** Hurle le vert avec une voix emplie de joie. **Véritable Explosion Dévastatrice du Lion !**

Plusieurs tornades d'une violence sans égale se forment alors entre les parois du Wolf Canyon. Kyoya est aux anges ! Jamais son coup spécial n'a eu autant de force ! Les tornades sont d'une taille inquiétante et les vents qu'elles génèrent détruiraient tout dans un endroit autre que le Wolf Canyon.

- **Vas-y Léone ! Rugis plus fort ! PLUS FORT !** S'époumone Kyoya avec un enthousiasme tout particulier.

Les tornades redoublent de violence et Kyoya éclate de rire. Oui, c'est ça ! C'est ça la puissance dont il a besoin pour battre Gingka une bonne fois pour toute ! Et il sera capable de maitriser une pareille puissance. Il saura générer des tornades assez puissantes pour balayer ce maudit rouquin et son Pégasus.

Kyoya passe plusieurs minutes au sommet du canyon, se servant du vent anormalement puissant pour créer des tornades d'une puissance inégalée. L'euphorie l'a gagné depuis un moment et le vert décide de revenir s'entrainer à cet endroit plusieurs jours d'affilés afin de concevoir un nouveau coup spécial. La nuit commence à se faire trop froide pour le lion, hélas, et il arrête sa session d'entrainement à contrecœur. Kyoya est une tête brûlée qui ne sait jamais quand il doit s'arrêter, mais il ne veut pas non plus mourir congelé ! Le lion redescend donc pour retourner sur les docks, dans son petit chez lui, et passer son réveillon à réfléchir à ce nouveau coup spécial qui pourra enfin vaincre Gingka. Kyoya s'accroche aux parois de toutes ses forces, les vents n'ont pas faibli. On dirait même qu'ils sont plus violents que quand il est monté. De nouveau sur le plancher des vaches, le vert s'étire et reprend le chemin de MetalBey City. Cependant, à peine a-t-il fait deux pas qu'un bruit inquiétant se fait entendre derrière lui. Le vent hurle, mais il hurle bien trop fort pour du simple vent. Kyoya reconnait ce bruit si particulier. C'est le bruit d'une tornade. Mais c'est impossible, il a rappelé Léone ! Jamais aucune tornade ne s'est formée naturellement dans le Wolf Canyon…

Kyoya se retourne et écarquille les yeux face au spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Une tornade absolument gigantesque danse entre les parois du canyon et s'approche du vert à une vitesse très dangereuse. Il semblerait que Kyoya ait déréglé le flux de vent du Wolf Canyon au point que les tornades puissent maintenant se former dans l'intervention de son Léone. Passé le choc, le lion reprend ses esprits et prend la fuite vers MetalBey City. Quand il est en hauteur, les tornades ne représentent pas un danger pour lui, mais là c'est très différent ! Les vents d'une tornade peuvent t'aspirer très vite, il en a fait l'expérience dans la Vallée des Tornades. De plus, la force des vents arrachent des morceaux immenses des parois du canyon qui volent dans tous les sens. L'un d'eux fonce dans la direction de Kyoya. Le vert se jette au sol pour esquiver, ventre à terre, tandis que la tornade perd brutalement de sa puissance. Le lion relève la tête et constate qu'il est arrivé au bout du Wolf Canyon, expliquant la soudaine perte de puissance de la tornade.

Mais Kyoya n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Un appel d'air déstabilise fortement la tornade qui se désagrège tout bonnement. Tous les rochers qu'elle faisait valser partent s'écraser contre les parois d'où ils ont été arrachés avec fracas. Un des morceaux de paroi, long et aiguisé comme un pieu, vole dans la direction de Kyoya sans le moindre bruit, sa forme épousant les courants d'air. Et ne l'entendant pas arriver, le vert ne cherche pas à l'esquiver. La lame de roche se plante avec violence dans la jambe droite de Kyoya, juste en-dessous de son genou. La douleur est atroce et le vert pousse un hurlement de souffrance digne d'une bête. Puis, tout redevient silencieux. Le vent retombe, la tornade n'est plus et il est même difficile de croire qu'il y avait une tornade extrêmement violente ravageant le canyon quelques secondes auparavant. Kyoya, les dents serrées, se retourne pour regarder sa jambe droite. Le pieu est planté, bien droit, et une flaque de sang commence à se former. Le vert essaie de se relever malgré le fait que sa jambe soit transpercée de part en part. Il a déjà été blessé au court de ses entraînements, mais jamais à ce point-là. Il doit rentrer au plus vite, même si pour ça il doit marcher jusqu'à MetalBey City avec un rocher en travers de sa jambe. Le lion tente de se mettre debout mais sa jambe blessée refuse de bouger, glissant juste légèrement le long du pieu de roche. Inutile de préciser que ça fait atrocement mal.

- **C'est pas vrai,** soupire Kyoya avec agacement. **Cette saleté n'est pas juste plantée dans ma jambe. Elle est enfoncée dans le sol… Je peux pas me relever…**

En vérité, Kyoya pourrait se relever mais il courrait le risque de déloger le rocher de sa jambe. Et il sait quelles en seraient les conséquences. Il se viderait de son sang, ferait une anémie et s'évanouirait avant de mourir d'une hémorragie…

- **Même si je ne bouge pas, je vais…probablement mourir,** pense le vert avec abattement. **Il fait trop froid ici, et le fait que je me vide de mon sang lentement accentue cette sensation, je suis gelé. Personne ne vient jamais ici, je vais mourir soit d'une hypothermie soit d'une hémorragie…seul…**

Cette pensée serre le cœur du vert. Mourir seul, dans le froid en se vidant de son sang. Quelle fin pitoyable pour Kyoya Tategami, le lion fier et solitaire. Dans le froid, allongé contre le sol et balayé par les vents glacés qui ont repris de plus belle, le vert repense à ce que lui avait un jour dit son meilleur ami, Nile. Il lui avait dit de s'entrainer en prenant moins de risque pour sa propre vie, qu'un jour il finirait par se tuer accidentellement… Et putain, il avait raison.

- **J'aurais dû l'écouter,** pense Kyoya avec amertume. **Nile est bien plus censé que moi, je savais parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter…parce que mon obsession de vaincre Gingka est plus forte. Si je meurs ici, c'est que le karma m'a rattrapé…**

Kyoya regarde autour de lui, attendant de perdre connaissance à cause du froid ou du manque de sang dans son corps. Le vent est si fort que ça le fait pleurer, il décide donc de fermer les yeux. Vraiment, une fin des plus pathétiques… Le vert commence à avoir de plus en plus froid, il perd la sensation de ses mains et de ses pieds. C'est le début de l'hypothermie. Et là, Kyoya repense à son petit frère. Son cœur se serre encore plus fort qu'avant dans sa poitrine. Kakeru…son petit frère adoré. Lui qui l'admire tellement…

- **J'suis désolé, p'tit frère,** soupire Kyoya d'une voix faible. **J'ai pas été à la hauteur…de l'image que tu as de moi. Pardonne-moi…**

Les yeux fermés, le vert perd encore plus les sensations de son corps. Cette fois, il en est sûr : il va mourir ici. Il a fini par s'y résigner. Et le pire, c'est qu'il va mourir sans avoir battu Gingka ! Et ça, c'est douloureux pour son égo. Très douloureux.

Soudain, le vert sent de la chaleur près de lui. De la chaleur ? Mais comment ? Il doit faire au bas mot -5°C dans le Wolf Canyon, et le vent froid abaisse encore la température. Alors pourquoi il sent une espèce de douce chaleur réconfortante derrière lui ?

- **Bah…ça doit être parce que je suis en train de partir,** pense Kyoya, résigné. **J'ai tellement froid que je sens une chaleur qui n'existe pas…**

Mais Kyoya se trompe. La chaleur qu'il sent existe réellement ! Et elle se rapproche de lui. Le vert s'en rend désormais compte puisqu'il entend aussi ses bruits de pas. Quelqu'un s'approche de lui. Quelqu'un…mais qui ? Personne ne vient jamais au Wolf Canyon. Et qui peut dégager de la chaleur ? Quelqu'un qui possède une toupie capable de faire du feu, c'est sûr, mais les seules personnes que Kyoya connait dont les toupies maitrisent le feu ne viennent jamais ici…

- **Kyoya ? Kyoya c'est toi ?** Demande une voix derrière le vert. **Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!**

Kyoya connait cette voix, mais il est tellement faible qu'il l'entend à peine et qu'il n'arrive pas à remettre un nom dessus. Pourtant, il la connait, il en est sûr ! Une main se pose sur lui et elle est chaude. Kyoya tourne la tête tant bien que mal pour voir qui est celui qui vient de le trouver…et le choc est immense quand il reconnait l'homme penché sur lui. C'est Ryuga…

- **Ryu…ga… ?** Demande faiblement Kyoya. **Qu'est-ce que…tu fais là ?**

- **Tu crois vraiment que c'est important ?** Répond l'empereur dragon avec un soupir. **Tu te vides de ton sang là.**

Kyoya soupire et cherche du regard la source de chaleur qui l'empêche de faire une hypothermie. Il finit par remarquer L-Drago, qui tourne assez loin d'eux en produisant des flammes. Ryuga regarde la jambe blessée de Kyoya et pousse un grognement rageur et agacé.

- **Kyoya, je vais devoir faire glisser ta jambe plus haut sur…sur le pieu de roche,** dit le blanc au vert. **C'est le seul moyen de l'enlever du sol sans le retirer de ta jambe. Ça va faire mal, mais je ne peux pas faire autrement…**

Kyoya hoche la tête pour indiquer qu'il a compris. Il est surpris du comportement de Ryuga. Depuis quand est-il si gentil ? Le vert sait que depuis que l'empereur dragon a frôlé la mort, il est un peu plus…agréable. Mais à ce point ? Pourquoi… ?

Ryuga prend la jambe de Kyoya et la fait remonter d'un coup sec vers le haut. Mieux vaut y aller de manière franche pour que le vert souffre le moins. Kyoya serre les dents très fort, la douleur est tout de même horrible. Ryuga enlève ensuite le rocher du sol. La jambe de Kyoya peut maintenant bouger…en théorie. En réalité, le vert a perdu beaucoup de sang et sa jambe est incapable de bouger. Sans demander l'avis de Kyoya, Ryuga le soulève dans ses bras. Si le vert n'était pas aussi faible actuellement, il aurait frappé le blanc.

- **Je vais te ramener chez moi Kyoya, t'as besoin de repos,** lui dit Ryuga en prenant le chemin de MetalBey City.

Le vert ne répond pas, il est en train de partir. Comme il s'y attendait, il finit par s'évanouir dans les bras de l'empereur dragon. Ryuga s'en rend compte et pousse un soupir. Il doit faire vite.

* * *

Quand Kyoya se réveille, il est allongé dans un grand lit, une serviette sous sa jambe pour éponger les quelques gouttes de sang qui s'échappent encore de la blessure. Il ne saigne presque plus grâce à un garrot fait par Ryuga. Oui, le vert se rappelle soudainement que Ryuga l'a retrouvé en train de mourir dans le Wolf Canyon…et l'a sauvé. L'empereur dragon l'a sauvé. Si on lui avait dit un jour que ça arriverait…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre alors. Kyoya essaie de se redresser mais sa jambe le coince, le rocher toujours planté dedans. Ryuga rentre, un plateau dans les mains sur lequel se trouvent une tasse fumante et une tranche de gâteau. Kyoya lève un sourcil, très étonné. Non mais vraiment, depuis quand Ryuga est-il comme ça ?!

- **Tu es déjà réveillé ?** S'étonne le blanc. **D'un côté, c'est bien, je vais pouvoir enfin t'enlever ce truc de ta jambe. Tu dois reprendre des forces avant, sinon tu vas encore t'évanouir.**

L'empereur dragon dépose alors le plateau à côté de Kyoya et lui tend la tasse, qui est remplie de chocolat chaud. Le vert la prend mais darde un regard méfiant sur Ryuga. Il ressent encore cette…gêne, ce malaise inexplicable. C'est encore plus palpable à cet instant. Il est chez Ryuga, probablement dans son lit, et le blanc à la réputation de psychopathe sadique se montre gentil avec lui. Il y a de quoi ne pas être à l'aise.

- **Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?** Demande Ryuga, amusé.

- **Pourquoi…t'es si gentil ?** Lui demande à son tour Kyoya en buvant son chocolat chaud.

- **Gentil ? Je ne me trouve pas gentil, juste…normal,** répond le blanc. **Et si tu me trouves gentil parce que je t'ai sauvé, permets-moi de te dire que j'aurais vraiment été un monstre de te laisser te vider de ton sang par terre.**

Kyoya ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça. C'est vrai que Ryuga a beau être qui il est, laisser mourir quelqu'un sous ses yeux ferait de lui un être sans cœur. Et Ryuga a un cœur. Kenta l'a répété en long, en large et en travers !

- **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le Wolf Canyon ?** Demande une nouvelle fois le vert en continuant de boire. **Personne n'y vient jamais, à part moi.**

- **Je connais le Wolf Canyon depuis l'époque de la Nébuleuse Noire,** soupire Ryuga. **Tu n'es pas le seul à t'y entrainer, crois-moi. C'est juste que je m'y entrainais moins souvent depuis quelques temps.**

Kyoya est assez étonné. Le Wolf Canyon est un endroit très avantageux pour son Léone, il pensait donc être le seul à s'y entrainer. Mais…d'un côté, ça a du sens. C'est Doji qui lui a montré le Wolf Canyon, ce n'est donc pas étonnant que Ryuga le connaisse aussi.

Kyoya termine son chocolat chaud et le repose sur le plateau, toujours sous le regard de Ryuga. Cependant…son malaise semble avoir disparu. Il le ressent pourtant tout le temps en présence de Ryuga. Est-ce parce qu'il le voit sous un jour différent ? L'empereur dragon est en effet bien différent de…disons, l'image que le vert avait de lui. Kyoya prend le gâteau tout en continuant de jeter quelques regards à son hôte. Ryuga s'est levé et est visiblement en train de ranger ses affaires. Il a l'air…étrangement heureux. Kyoya ne comprend pas du tout pourquoi.

- **J'espère que le gâteau aux amandes te plait,** dit le blanc, de dos. **C'est moi qui l'ai fait.**

Le vert manque de s'étouffer et regarde sa part de gâteau avec des yeux écarquillés. Est-ce que c'est VRAIMENT Ryuga qui est à côté de lui ?! Il commence à sérieusement se poser la question.

- **Toi ?!** S'étrangle Kyoya. **Tu cuisines ?!**

- **Euh, bah oui. Je vis tout seul quand même,** répond le dragon.

- **Mmh…c'est…c'est très bon…** marmonne le vert.

- **Merci. Je sais que ça t'aimes pas complimenter les gens, donc merci,** ricane Ryuga.

Le lion grogne…mais il se sent assez content que Ryuga le remercie. Et il ne comprend pas pourquoi. Kyoya décide de mettre ça sur le compte de son état de faiblesse avancé. Le vert termine de manger et jette un coup d'œil à sa jambe. Il la sent plus qu'avant, mais ça a pour effet de lui faire ressentir de la douleur au moindre mouvement. Il se demande d'ailleurs pourquoi Ryuga ne l'a pas enlevé dès qu'il est revenu chez lui.

- **Viens, je vais te retirer ça,** lui dit d'ailleurs le blanc en s'approchant de Kyoya pour qu'il s'accroche à ses épaules.

Le vert est réticent. Il en a un peu marre de se faire porter comme une princesse par Ryuga ! Mais d'un autre côté…sa jambe est tellement douloureuse. Il finit par se résigner avec un grognement et passe son bras derrière le cou de l'empereur dragon qui le soulève ensuite avec précaution. Et là, Kyoya fait un constat des plus…perturbants. Il se sent bien dans les bras de Ryuga ! Et évidemment, ce constat le fait rougir. Kyoya recommence à ressentir le même malaise qui s'emparait souvent de lui depuis que Ryuga est devenu plus agréable. Et ça ne plait pas à Kyoya, mais alors là pas du tout.

Les réflexions du vert sont interrompues quand Ryuga le pose sur une chaise, dans sa salle de bain. Kyoya secoue la tête et regarde le blanc avec…gêne.

- **Hum…Kyoya, tu peux mettre ta jambe au-dessus de la baignoire s'il te plait ?** Demande l'empereur dragon, visiblement un peu gêné aussi. **Ça va être technique pour t'enlever ce truc…**

- **Comment ça ?** S'étonne Kyoya en faisant ce que Ryuga lui demande.

- **Tu vas devoir m'aider un peu,** dit le blanc en s'approchant de la baignoire. **Il va falloir que tu serres le garrot quand je vais retirer le pieu, j'ai pas assez de main pour le faire moi-même. Je sais que ça va te faire mal, mais je sais aussi que tu es un dur.**

Kyoya ne sait pas quoi répondre, il se sent…flatté que Ryuga pense ça de lui. Et il se sent rougir aussi.

- **Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ?!** Pense Kyoya. **Pourquoi j'arrête pas de rougir ?! C'est…à cause de mon état ? Je sais que je suis un peu faible, mais ça a pas grand-chose à voir… Mais pourquoi je me sens…si bien avec Ryuga ? Je le détestais avant ! C'est vrai que depuis le combat contre Némésis il est plus cool mais…**

- **Kyoya ? Hé ho, tu m'as écouté ou pas ?** Demande l'empereur dragon en claquant des doigts pour capter l'attention du vert.

- **Hein ? Ah euh, oui oui !** Réponds précipitamment Kyoya, sorti de ses réflexions. **Pardon, je réfléchissais.**

Ryuga laisse échapper un petit rire amusé. Et le vert trouve ça…mignon. Non franchement, ça commence à l'inquiéter là.

Le blanc arrête de rire et saisit l'extrémité du pieu planté dans la jambe de Kyoya. Il lance un regard au vert pour s'assurer que ce dernier est prêt. Kyoya prend les deux bouts du garrot, prêt à tirer pour le serrer dès que Ryuga aura enlevé le rocher enfoncé dans sa jambe, et hoche la tête. L'empereur dragon tire de toutes ses forces et arrache le pieu. Kyoya resserre le garrot aussi fort qu'il le peut et serre les dents pour retenir le hurlement de douleur qu'il a envie de pousser. Bien qu'il serre très fort, un flot de sang s'écoule de la plaie béante dans sa jambe pour se déverser dans la baignoire. Et évidemment, ça ne lui fait pas du bien. Il se sent à nouveau partir et recommence à avoir froid.

Ryuga attrape une boite à sa droite et en sort une espèce de petit crochet. Kyoya sait ce que c'est : une aiguille chirurgicale. Malgré les vertiges que le vert ressent, il arrive à se demander comment et pourquoi Ryuga a une aiguille chirurgicale, et probablement les fils de suture qui vont avec, chez lui. Le blanc relève le bas du pantalon de Kyoya, révélant une plaie énorme et très flippante. Ça ferait presque tourner de l'œil ce pauvre Kyoya. Ryuga s'empresse de recoudre la plaie des deux côtés, avec beaucoup d'attention. Sans anesthésie, c'est évidemment très douloureux, mais Kyoya est à moitié dans les vapes et ne sent donc pas trop la douleur. Heureusement pour lui !

Une fois les plaies recousues, Ryuga les bande et jette un coup d'œil à Kyoya. Le vert est tout pâle mais n'est pas tombé dans les pommes…même s'il n'en est pas loin. Ryuga desserre le garrot et soulève Kyoya pour le ramener dans son lit. Il a encore besoin de repos. Le lion est accroché à l'empereur dragon de toutes ses forces, blanc comme les cheveux de ce dernier. Ryuga rallonge le vert dans son lit et le laisse. Kyoya est tellement vidé de ses forces qu'il s'endort presque immédiatement. Mais, juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, le vert a le temps de se rendre compte d'une chose. Et pas n'importe quelle chose. Il aime Ryuga. C'est ça le malaise qu'il ressentait en sa présence. C'est pour ça qu'il se sent bien dans ses bras et qu'il n'arrête pas de rougir. Le vert est amoureux de l'empereur dragon.

* * *

A son réveil, Kyoya regarde sa jambe droite. Son pantalon est relevé mais il distingue la grosse tâche rouge foncé dessus et le trou fait par le pieu. Le vert tourne la tête pour vérifier que Ryuga n'est pas là et pousse un profond soupir. Il a du mal à croire qu'il a réussi à tomber amoureux d'un homme qu'il a détesté de tout son cœur. Mais il faut dire que Ryuga a énormément changé, en bien. Kyoya se met à se demander tout de même pourquoi l'empereur dragon. La réponse lui apparait assez vite : parce que c'est comme ça. L'amour n'a pas de règles ! Et Kyoya doit bien s'avouer vaincu. Il aime Ryuga parce que Ryuga est devenu quelqu'un de meilleur et que ça a suffi à son cœur. Explication simple en somme.

Le lion remarque alors une délicieuse odeur flottant dans l'appartement de son hôte. Et il se rappelle qu'on est le soir du réveillon. Ryuga est quand même pas en train de faire ce à quoi Kyoya pense ? Le vert veut se lever pour aller voir mais hésite. Avec sa jambe, ce ne serait pas la meilleure des idées. Les points de sutures pourraient s'arracher s'il ne fait pas attention. Eh bah il n'a plus qu'à attendre que le blanc vienne le chercher…

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que Kyoya n'a rien d'autre à faire que vérifier l'état de sa toupie, Ryuga vient enfin le voir. L'empereur dragon vient s'assoir au bord du lit, qui est son lit, et vérifie l'état de la jambe de Kyoya.

- **Bien, le saignement est définitivement arrêté,** constate Ryuga. **Mais ça mettra du temps avant que tu ne puisses marcher.**

- **T'es en train de me dire que je vais devoir rester chez toi pendant…plusieurs jours ?** Demande Kyoya en se retenant de rougir.

- **Ouais. Il semblerait qu'on va passer le réveillon de Noël tous les deux. Je sais qu'on est censé le faire avec la personne qu'on aime mais bon…**

Kyoya déglutit discrètement. Il se trouve que pour lui, et même si ce n'était pas le but, ça va être le cas !

- **Personnellement, j'étais parti pour le fêter tout seul chez moi sur les docks…** marmonne le vert en haussant les épaules.

- **Moi aussi, mais vu que tu es là j'ai changé mes plans,** ricane Ryuga. **Moi qui avais prévu de manger tout seul devant ma télé, j'ai dû mettre la table.**

- **T'étais pas obligé de te donner tant de mal tu sais…**

- **Tu rigoles ? C'est le réveillon quand même !**

L'empereur dragon affiche un grand sourire et Kyoya a bien du mal à garder son sang-froid. C'est que Ryuga est quand même vachement beau, encore plus quand il sourit… Le blanc s'approche pour que Kyoya s'accroche à lui et le vert s'exécute avec assez de mauvaise volonté. Il n'a pas spécialement envie de se faire griller. Mais il est quand même bien content de se retrouver à nouveau dans les bras de Ryuga ! Même s'il ne l'avouera pas…

Quand le blanc le pose sur une chaise, face à une table très bien décorée, le vers n'en revient pas. Est-ce que Ryuga s'est vraiment donné autant de mal rien que pour lui ? Il a vraiment changé…

Le repas n'est pas en reste. Ryuga cache apparemment des talents de cuisinier. Et Kyoya se sent encore plus gêné. L'empereur dragon s'est vraiment donné beaucoup de mal…pour lui. Et le lion ne comprend pas pourquoi. Certes, Ryuga a changé, mais ça n'explique pourquoi il est passé de « je me fous totalement des autres » à « je te prépare un super repas de réveillon alors qu'on s'est jamais aimés ». Kyoya n'est donc pas vraiment à l'aise, et pour faire passer son malaise, il décide de faire la conversation. Lui qui n'aime pas parler, c'est paradoxal…

- **Hum…dis Ryuga…** commence-t-il. **Pourquoi tu as gardé L-Drago si loin de nous alors que j'étais en train de mourir de froid ? Je te le reproche pas hein, mais j'essaie de comprendre…**

- **En fait, depuis le combat contre Némésis, j'ai…deux-trois ennuis avec L-Drago…** avoue Ryuga en jouant avec la nourriture dans son assiette. **Tu te souviens, elle avait pris de sérieux dégâts. Depuis qu'elle est réparée, j'ai du mal à la contrôler… C'est pour ça que j'étais au Wolf Canyon, je m'entraine pour pouvoir récupérer le contrôle complet dessus ! Et quand j'ai vu les tornades, j'ai su que tu étais là. Mais la grosse tornade…ça pouvait pas être toi, t'avais rappelé Léone. J'ai dû garder L-Drago assez loin parce que le but c'était de te réchauffer, pas de te brûler vif…**

Ryuga laisse échapper un petit rire gêné, complètement craquant au goût de Kyoya. Le lion termine son assiette puis soupire.

- **Bon, comment on va faire pour ce…ce soir ?** Demande le vert en détournant les yeux.

- **Je te laisse mon lit, et moi je dors dans le canapé,** répond simplement Ryuga. **C'est normal non ? Vu l'état de ta jambe…**

- **Ouais, j'imagine…** marmonne Kyoya.

- **Quoi ? Tu préfèrerais dormir dans le canapé ou quoi ?** Ricane le blanc.

- **Non, c'est pas ça… Je me sens un peu mal de te faire dormir dans ton canapé chez toi quoi…**

- **Quand on passe ses voyages d'entrainement à dormir à même le sol, un canapé c'est aussi confortable qu'un lit. Tu connais ça, pas vrai ?**

- **Oui, c'est vrai…**

Ryuga sourit et finit à son tour son assiette, puis débarrasse la table. Kyoya profite de son absence pour passer ses mains sur son visage. Il va dormir dans le lit de son crush ! Comment voulez-vous rester calme dans ces circonstances ?

- **Mes nerfs vont pas supporter cette soirée je sens…** pense Kyoya.

Ryuga revient à ce moment-là, le reste du gâteau aux amandes dans les mains, mais cette fois orné de chantilly. En voyant le lion la tête dans ses mains, le blanc s'inquiète un peu.

- **Hé, ça va Kyoya ?** Demande le dragon en posant son gâteau. **T'as mal à la tête ?**

- **Non, j'suis juste un peu…fatigué,** répond Kyoya d'un ton effectivement fatigué.

- **Je comprends, t'as pas eu une soirée facile. Tu veux quand même du gâteau ?**

- **Ouais, mais après je vais me coucher…**

Ryuga hoche la tête et sert une grosse part de gâteau au vert. En réalité, Kyoya n'est pas si fatigué que ça, mais il préfère s'éloigner de Ryuga. Histoire que ce dernier ne remarque pas ses sentiments…

Une fois son assiette finie, Kyoya croise les bras et attend Ryuga. Il en profite pour observer plus en détail l'appartement du blanc. C'est sobre, bien décoré, et assez chaleureux. Mais quelque chose retient son attention. Il y a une plante accrochée à l'encadrement de la porte. Ryuga a terminé son dessert et se lève pour porter Kyoya jusqu'à sa chambre, mais tandis qu'il prend le vert dans ses bras, il remarque que ce dernier semble regarder quelque chose. Le blanc suit le regard du vert et sourit.

- **C'est du gui,** explique-t-il en amenant Kyoya en-dessous pour qu'il voie mieux. **C'est mon frère qui a voulu que j'en mette.**

- **Mais euh, pourquoi ?** Demande Kyoya.

- **Oh, c'est une tradition de Noël qui consiste à embrasser les gens qu'on aime sous le gui. Ça plait bien à mon frère.**

Kyoya regarde la petite plante à boules blanches et rougit une fois de plus. S'embrasser sous une plante ? Drôle de tradition. Le vert secoue la tête et s'attend à ce que Ryuga le ramène dans la chambre…mais le blanc ne bouge pas. Kyoya tourne alors la tête vers et lui lance un regard interrogateur. Ryuga tourne aussi sa tête, sourit…et se penche pour embrasser Kyoya. Autant dire qu'il essaie de tuer le vert en réalité. Kyoya vire au rouge cramoisi et s'agite dans les bras de son hôte comme s'il voulait s'enfuir en courant…parce que c'est le cas. Ryuga se recule alors et se racle la gorge, gêné.

- **Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû faire ça,** soupire-t-il. **Mais…c'est le réveillon, si je l'avais pas fait maintenant, je l'aurais jamais fait…**

Kyoya n'en croit pas ses oreilles. Ryuga vient de lui dire qu'il l'aime ? Il l'aime vraiment et il vient de l'embrasser tendrement ? C'est Noël un jour avant la date ! Le vert ne s'est jamais senti aussi heureux de sa vie. Il passe sa main derrière la tête de Ryuga et lui fait tourner la tête pour l'embrasser. Le blanc est assez surpris, vu la réaction précédente du vert. Mais passé la surprise, il serre encore plus Kyoya contre lui. Manquant un peu d'oxygène au bout d'un moment, les deux se séparent et se regardent avec amusement. C'est quand même pas très banal comme déclaration d'amour !

- **Bon, pour ce soir, finalement je vais pas te laisser tout seul dans mon lit,** dit Ryuga avec un petit ricanement. **On sait jamais, tes points de sutures pourraient partir dans la nuit…**

- **Mais oui, bien sûr,** ricane Kyoya.

Ryuga hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire, ce qui fait rire Kyoya. Le blanc tourne alors la tête vers son horloge et constate qu'il est minuit. Il porte Kyoya jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aide à se déshabiller avant de se déshabiller lui-même, puis les deux se couchent. Et comme il est minuit…

- **Hé, joyeux Noël Kyoya,** chuchote Ryuga dans l'oreille du vert.

- **Joyeux Noël Ryuga,** lui répond Kyoya en l'embrassant.

Et les deux s'endorment, blottis l'un contre l'autre sous les couvertures. Qui a dit que la magie de Noël n'existait pas ?

* * *

 ** _Moi : Et voilà ! n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Pourquoi tu aimes autant me faire du mal physiquement ?_**

 ** _Moi : J'sais pas…^^_**

 ** _Ryuga : Heureusement que c'est pas moi._**

 ** _Moi : Tiens au fait Kyo, t'es plus malade ?_**

 ** _Kyoya : Si, mais ça se voit moins. J'ai encore la tête qui cogne un max…_**

 ** _Ryuga : *se gratte la nuque, gêné*_**

 ** _Moi : J'ai vu que t'avais utilisé ta boule de bain, la Golden Wonder ! Alors, c'était bien ? n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : J'avais plein de paillettes dorées sur moi après, mais ça m'a détendu et ça sentait super bon._**

 ** _Moi : Et ça a fait ton bain de quelle couleur ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : Bleu-vert, avec des petites étoiles dorées qui flottaient._**

 ** _Moi : Ah cool ! Ça devait être super jo…attends… Mais comment tu sais ça Ryu ? T'étais à côté de lui quand il prenait son bain ou quoi ?_**

 ** _Ryuga : *rougit fortement* Non mais t'es pas bien ?! Il me l'a juste dit après !_**

 ** _Moi : Ah…okay n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : *secoue la tête en rougissant*_**

 ** _Moi : Bon, on se voit demain pour le prochain chapitre du jeu d'une sadique, round 2 ! Et j'aurai une surprise n_n_**

 ** _Kyoya : Oh non…_**

 ** _Moi : En attendant, joyeux Noël ! Mangez bien, et à vous les cadeaux ! Des bisous *3*_**

 ** _Ryuga : *tend un cadeau à Kyoya* Tiens Kyo… Joyeux Noël._**

 ** _Kyoya : *rougit des pieds à la tête* M-merci Ryu…_**

 ** _Moi : *en train de filmer ça* Trop mignons n_n_**


End file.
